


Lessons in Experience

by tiniinbookland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Louis, F/F, Female Harry, Female Liam, Female Louis, Fluff, Genderswap, Harry in Lace, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Making Out, Photographer Harry, Photography Student Harry Styles, Student Harry, Student Liam, louis is a bit of a sugar daddy, or rather sugar mama, zayn works for louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniinbookland/pseuds/tiniinbookland
Summary: ""Isn't that too, uhm, date-like?", she wondered out loud. "Believe me, Tomlinson's gonna love it"."The one where Harriet desperatey needs money and embarasses herself right in front of her boss.





	Lessons in Experience

Gemma said Harriet misunderstood university completely. Apparently she was supposed to take part in parties and skip classes to buy overpriced coffee but Harriet wasn't a person who went out very often, unlike her sister.  
She rather stayed inside on her phone or with a book. Sadly the money for new books wasn't available that often since she had to pay for her dorm and all the other things she needed for her classes. Her roommate and friend Lianne had better chances for nearly everything because her parents could basically bathe in money.

The girl would lend Harriet some money, but Harriet wasn't comfortable with it so she'd rather look for a job. At least her room looked decent and comfortable so she didn't have to spend too much money on that anymore.

Both girls lived in a room on campus although Lianne could easily afford one of the penthouses downtown (if not more than one). They have shared their room since last year, which was their first, and got along wonderfully. Well, Lianne got a bit annoying when her boyfriend Zayn was over but he was nice and tried to keep their dates and meetings at his flat most of the time. At first, Harriet thought he didn't like her but later she found out he just wasn't the kind of person who liked showing very much affection when others were around. 

But in the end, Harriet was happy with her university life. She had a place to stay, which was nice and well kept too, had food and water, could stay clean and studied what she wanted to study. The girl was one of the best students in her photography class and the interior design class wasn't too bad either. All she needed was a tad more money, not only for books, but for clothes and a new camera objectives too (the good ones were so out of her league, she had only two. And she could only afford them because her camera was a rather old model). And of course presents when her family's birthdays and christmas came around.

Finding a job was easy said but for sure not easy done. For most jobs you needed experience or a degree and the only experience the girl had was from nine years ago when she was a girl scout and sold cookies. But that didn't count, did it?

At that moment, the girl was looking for suitable jobs once again. It was difficult to find something that fit. Not only because of needed experience but also because the work times needed to be flexible because of her classes. She sighed, shutting her laptop before placing it one the desk across the room.  
"What are ya sighing for?", Lianne asked, looking up from her nails which she was painting. Harriet sighed again and grabbed the stuff she needed to take a shower. "I need a job but I don't have experience. And no one's looking for someone to take an internship. It's messed up, Li".

"I told you I could just lend you some money. It's no big deal and you could give it back anytime", she responded. "I don't feel good with that. I really need to earn my own money, but there's no chance without experience. How am I supposed to do that?".  
"Well, maybeeee I know that Zayn's boss offers an internship and maybe I can ask him to get you an interview". "Really? Oh Li, that would be wonderful. I'll do everything".

"It's a strip club", Lianne said, dead serious, while painting her toe nails. Harriet's head snapped around. "What?! No, I'm not gonna do that. Although I need money, but that's not my level.. N-not that strippers are bad, but I couldn't.. But maybe only a few times and-". "Harri, you're rambling again", the brown-eyed girl said, laughing. "It's not a strip club, got ya there. It's music industry, one of the best labels in the world. Maybe not what you're gonna do after your studies, but you can get experience and they're alwas looking for new photographers to take pictures for album and single covers. So, shall I ask Zee?". With a sigh, Harriet nodded before trotting off to the bathroom.

***

Three weeks later the curly-headed girl was freaking out because of the interview she actually got (thank the lord for Zayn Malik, honestly. At some times he was more helpful than her own sister). Somewhere at the very edge of her mind she made a mental note to get Zayn a gift for christmas too. Or well, just anytime since christmas was quite a while away.

"Harri, you need to calm the fuck down, this is making me insane", Lianne interrupted her frantic pace through the room.

"I need that intership, but I will fail that interview so bad. There's nothing nice to wear in this freaking closet, ugh", she groaned. Lianne rolled her eyes. "Relax girl, Zayn's gonna be here in two minutes". "What could he do?", Harriet asked sceptically, not sure whether her friend's boyfriend seeing her freak out was a good idea.

"I could possibly know what you need to get the internship", Zayn said as he entered the room at that very moment, closing the door behind himself before pressing a kiss to Lianne's temple. "Let's see what you got in there". He almost crawled into Harriet's closet - which wasn't even that big and full, really - just to come back with a pretty black dress. Harriet raised an eyebrow to hide the relief that Zayn hasn't found anything... inappropiate. "Isn't that too, uhm, date-like?", she wondered out loud. "Believe me, Tomlinson's gonna love it". Zayn winked, earning a light slap from his girlfriend. "Now, let's check your interview answers, alright?".

"Okay, uhm, I was going to point out perfectionism as weakness and my engagement as strength", the girl said, going through some notes on her desk. "Well, that's a bit basic but we can improve that. Get some knowledge about the company from the website, Li will send you the link, but I'll make sure Tommo won't be too mean to you". "Okay, thank you". "No problem, H", Zayn smiled, taking a look on his watch. "This is my cue to leave then, my break's almost over. See you then, H, love you Li". "Love you toooo", Lianne chirped back.

Harriet sighed, putting the dress back on the hanger. "I still think this is more appropriate for a date, not a job interview", she said. Lianne rolled her eyes. "Believe me, when Zayn says it's good then it's good. Maybe it'll make that Tommo-guy weak and he'll give you the internship in one second". "But I prefer girls", Harriet whined, plopping down onto her bed dramatically.  
"You said you're pan, maybe he'll be prettier than girls". Harriet snorted. "Yeah, sure. That's impossible".

"H, stop whining, it doesn't matter. If he thinks you're pretty or sexy you don't have to fuck him just because of that. You'll do great tomorrow, don't stress yourself".  
"You can say that because you don't have money problems", the younger girl muttered. Lianne rolled her eyes. "You're a hopeless case".

***

Lianne entered the dorm and already knew she should've stayed somewhere else for another hour because her roommate was stressing herself out. Again.

Harriet stood in front of Lianne's full length mirror and tucked on the hem of her dress, biting her plump lips furiously. "Uhm, you gonna go like that?", Lianne asked, pointing up to the curly mess on Harriet's head to cheer her friend up. The younger one glared at the other girl. "No, I'm not. I was going to pull it up in a bun before you rudely interrupted me". "Sure, I did". Lianne rolled her eyes and closed the door before walking over to her bed where she kicked off her shoes. She watched Harriet with a raised eyebrow as the girl put her hair into a bun before staring at herself in the mirror again.

"This is hopeless. I'm never gonna look serious like that. And I don't have shoes. I shouldn't go. Yes, that would be the best idea", she said, turning away from her reflection to get the tie out of her curls. "You are going, I'll drive you to make sure you'll be there on time. Plus, the bun was pretty and you do own shoes that suit the rest. Calm down, you've got nothing to lose".

"I coule lose my dignity", Harriet pointed out. "Bullshit!", her friend exclaimed. "Get over here and let me get the shoes".  
Hesitantly Harriet walked over to her friend's bed and sat down, pulling her hair up in a bun again. Half a minute later her older friend came back out of the closet with a pair of black high heels. "Look, the perfect shoes for this dress". "Li, I can't walk in them and they make this outfit look even more like a date". "Pf, no. You'll manage and they look great. Sexy enough for mystery-guy Tommo. Now get them on and stand up".

Grumbling the girl put on those horror shoes (Why did she own them again? It was probably Gemma's fault.) and stood up, immediately holding onto the wall next to her. Lianne whistled. "Look at that, sex on legs. If I was gay I'd want you right now. I'm sure Tommo will be amazed. You ready to go?". "Not really...". "Too bad, we're going, c'mon".

On the way downstairs to Lianne's car, the curly haired girl almost fell for at least 5 times, probably more, but her friend kept dragging her without mercy until she was in the car rather safely. Well, it wasn't too safe since Lianne drove horribly fast. She definitely spent too much time with Zayn who owned some fancy car and drove full speed most of the time.

"Call me when you're finished, I'll pick you up then. Good luck, byeee!". Harriet didn't have a chance to respond and could only stumble onto the sidewalk as the car drove away. She swallowed heavily befire walking in. Now or never, right?

Even on the inside the building was extremely luxurious. Large windows were covering the walls and security guards were standing at the staircase and the elevator. They stopped the girl as soon as she reached the latter.  
"ID or visitor pass", one of them said, holding his hand out. Harriet looked for her ID quickly although she was pretty sure they wouldn't recognize it (how could they?). "Not valid. We ask you to leave or else we'll have to make you".

"Uhm, I'm, uh, here for the interview for the internship?", she said but it sounded more like a question. "Listen, kid, we get people who claim things every day here. We can't let you in, for safety reasons". "But I'll be late...". "That's not our problem. Have a good day".

Harriet was at the verge of crying - stupid nerves - but quickly called Lianne for help. "You already finished? I'm not even away 5 minutes", the older girl answered the phone. "They won't let me in, I'm not valid or something", Harriet said, her voice interrupted by hiccups since she tried not to cry in frustration. "Oh. I'll call Zayn to pick you up there, stay where you are". With that, the girl hung up. In moments like that, she wasreally thankful for Lianne. Even if she wanted to kill her ten minutes ago.

Two minutes later Zayn exited the elevator, going straight to his girlfriend's best friend who was picking at her nail polish nervously. "Ready for the interview?", he asked, pulling her into a hug for reassurance. "Not really", the girl answered, voice muffled from Zayn's shirt.  
"It'll go well. C'mon, let's go upstairs. Boss's waiting".

The both of them managed to head to the office without being interrupted again. As soon as Zayn said Harriet belonged to him they could enter the elevator and no one bothered them anymore. "They're very careful with strangers. Many important people come here and we don't want them to be mobbed or anything. When you get the internship you'll get a visitor pass and then an intern ID, so this won't happen again", he explained to her, leading her around in the meantime.

The girl only nodded, holding onto Zayn for two different reasons. The first one was her nervousness and the second one the fact that she still couldn't walk in these shoes. She was already clumsy enough without them.  
"Shall I wait here outside?", Zayn asked when they arrived at the office where they seemed to have to be. "Uhm, you don't have to, I'm sure you have work to do...". Harriet trailed off. "Nah, I can wait. Good luck". Zayn smiled encouragingly, walking down the hall a bit where he then sat down on some plush looking sofa to wait.

The green eyed girl muttered a thank you before she took a deep breath, turned around and knocked on the door. When a 'come in' could be heard, she opened the door and slowly stepped in.

As soon as she closed the door behind herself, a giant black dog literally ran over to hear, wagging its tail excitedly. The poor girl was startled, of course not expecting that, and in combination with the smooth floor and her horrible shoes she fell over. Great start. She really shouldn't have come.

"Clifford, no! Come here and sit", a feminine voice ordered. With a whine the dog obeyed walking over to the desk. "Please excuse him, he likes meeting new people. Are you alright?", the voice asked, holding her hand out to help Harriet up. "I, uh, I guess. Thank you", she answered, smiling shyly. She honestly didn't expect a woman, especially not such a young and gorgeous woman behind that formal office door. It quite literally knocked her off her feet.

"Please, have a seat", the woman said, pulling her dog onto his bed. Harriet really tried, but the floor was too slippery and she almost fell again. "Jesus, why did you choose those horror shoes if you can't walk in them, love?". "I didn't really choose them, my friend did". "I wouldn't consider them friend anymore", the woman joked, eyes crinkling as she smirked and Harriet cracked a smile before she finally sat down.

"I'm Louise Tomlinson, CEO of lovely LWTommo-Records. But I bet you already knew that", the woman, Louise, said, winking at Harriet. Winking? No, she must've imagined that. "I'm very happy to have you here". "Thank you for inviting me. I'm very glad to be given the opportunity to be interviewed by you", Harriet answered politely, blushing a bit. Talking to strangers has never been her strength.

"Oh, it's no problem. Zayn says you're very talented and dtermined. That's exactly what I'm looking for. So, tell me something about you, Ms Styles". Louise smiled at her, leaning back in her chair and folding her hands in her lap. Harriet blushed a bit more because somehow the way this woman said her name was just perfect. "I'm, uh, Harriet, I'm 19 years old and I study interior design and major photography. I live on campus". "Ah, good university days", her hopefully soon-to-be boss mused. "How's it going? Year two, right?. Harriet nodded. "Yeah, year two. It's going well. I've been interested in photography since I was a little girl so I'm very keen on passing the classes with very good grades".

"What do you want to do after uni?". "Well, I obviously hope I'll be able to work as a photographer", the girl said, smiling a bit. "I guessed so", Louise grinned, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to know more specific plans. Do you want your own photography company? Do you want to work for a magazine or something similar? What do you want to take pictures of?".  
Harriet pondered for a moment. This answer could define whether she got that internship or not. Maybe she wouldn't seem wiling enough to make the best of her when she said she doesn't want her own studio.  
"I think I'd like to work for a company. It doesn't really matter what I'd have to take photos of; I'm well with humans, animals, objects and nature, a bit of everything"

Louise nodded along Harriet's words, smiling at her when she finished. Then she went through the papers on her desk, furrowing her eyebrows. "Ah, there it is", she said, holding up a folder with a grin.

"Well, you seem perfectly qualified for this internship. Zayn sent me some of your photos earlier and they do look really good. Seems as if you are right about being able to takegood pictures of everything. How about you come here next Monday and start? Preferably with shoes you can walk in because I can't promise that Clifford won't get excited again". At that, Clifford liftes his head and barked.  
"Really?". Harriet's eyes went wide. After her embarrassing fall and her mess of talking she didn't expect that. "Yes, I'm totally honest. I'd love to see you here again, Ms Styles".

"Thank you so much, Ms Tomlinson. I'll be here", she said, smiling brightly. They exchanged their goodbyes and Harriet stumbled out of the room to tell Zayn the good news.

***

At first Harriet only got to go and make copies or business dates for Ms Tomlinson. It was very boring if she was being honest, but she got well paid and had a reference now. Plus, she really got along with Clifford who was allowed to follow her around the building. He really was a cutie-pie.

Later she helped her boss going through audition videos and picking out some that could become something big. It was her job to organize the new folders and make sure the videos were saved in an extra folder. She even worked at home, in her dorm. Not much since she didn't do too important things, but she was still very occupied when she wasn't in class or studying.

It seemed to annoy Lianne though, so the girl begged her friend to join Zayn's party downtown as they "haven't hung our in forever".

"Come oooonn, you do nothing but overwork the shit out of ya, please have some fun with me, you owe me". "I don't want to be your third wheel", Harriet complained, thinking back to their first year when Zayn was in his last and she'd sit with her friend and him, being ignored. She didn't even know how she was excluded. They weren't making out nor were they talking. It was miracle.

"I promise, you won't. There will be so many people, you can get yourself a boyfriend. Or girlfriend or whatever", Lianne said, pouting. "I'm not good with new people". "Pleaseeee", Lianne pouted more and made puppy dog eyes. Harriet sighed deeply. Damn stupid brown golden retriever eyes. "Okay okay. But not too long". "Yesss, you're the best. Now go and pick out something to wear. Something that matches your nail polish and your eyes please".

Harriet frowned at her dark red painted nails. Why in the world would Lianne tell her to match something? She shrugged and went through her closet to find something comfortable. She had a long night ahead and Lianne would most likely keep her from bringing a book so she could at least be comfortable.

About an hour later they locked their dorm and headed out. Lianne wasn't pleased with her friend's outfit but Harriet wouldn't leave in other clothes. So she went out in ripped jeans shorts, a cheshire cat shirt with a red flannel tied around her hips and rainbow socks in converse (hopefully that look would attract cute sapphic girls). In Lianne's mind that was nowhere near a party outfit, but what could she do against it? Nothing, exactly.

They took the bus since Lianne didn't want to stay sober to drive and Harriet didn't have a license. Luckily the ride wasn't long and soon they walked up the stairs to Zayn's apartment. He lived in the upper class part of town, in a rather posh looking apartment building with penthouse on top. His flat was a few floors lower than that though.

The door wasn't locked and Music was playing loudly while people were dancing in the living room where table and sofa were pushed aside. Harriet shifted uncomfortably. "C'mon, let's get you a drink", Lianne said. "You gotta let loose". "I don't drink", Harriet protested, frowning. "I made sure he's got that juicy sparkling wine, so you're gonna drink that".  
Well, this stuff was really a little bit Harriet's weakness so she took the glass her friend handed her and took a sip. The sweet liquid ran down her throat and left a nice feeling in her tummy.

An hour later Harriet was a little drunk. Lianne got her some whiskey cola before she left her alone to talk to people. After two or three of thse drinks, Harriet switched back to the fruity stuff. It felt good to let loose a bit because exams were coming up again and combined with her internship they made her even more exhausted than she usually was. She was a lightweight though so she'd really need her friend to watch her right now.  
Unluckily, Lianne now was god knows where so Harriet stumbled through the living room on her own before she fell onto the sofa, spilling her drink over her shorts.

"Shit..", she mumbled, sitting up a bit to place the glass on the table with shaky hands. Then she tried to stand up, wanting to clean her shorts a bit in the bathroom before they stuck to her legs. But apparently she was more than a bit drunk so she almost fell again. Only almost, because someone kept her from falling. Or well, at least from falling onto the ground.

"Look out there, curly", the sweet voice of the girl's boss whispered in her ear, sitting her down on the sofa again. "Had a drink too much, eh?". Harriet blushed, a giggle escaping her mouth. "I don't drink", she slurred but her voice, her movements and flushed face gave away the truth. "Of course you don't". Her boss was cleary amused. "'M only here cause Li made me come". "Did she?". "Hmhh. I don't party, Ms Tomlinson".

"Call me Louise, Harriet".  
"Louiseee". Harriet giggled again. "Louiiiissee". "Yeah love, that's my name", Louise said, smiling fondly at her intern who looked at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. The girl hummed, plopping her head down onto Louise's lap. Clearly, there was no sign of her usual shyness. If there was, it was barely noticable. Not that Louise had major problems with that.

They stayed like this for some minutes, until Zayn walked past them. "Zee, get us some water please. This one is drunk as hell", Louise said, pointing down to Harriet who was babbling about whatever. She honestly didn't really listen as Harriet changed voices as she spoke. It was rather exhausting. The man raised an eyebrow but got the water nonetheless. Louise was his boss, after all (well, his friend too, but whatever). When he came back, Louise made Harriet sit up slowly.

"You need to drink that, Harriet. Or you'll end up worse than you probably already will". From insisting that she wasn't drunk, it had to be the girl's first time being drunk.  
Getting her to drink the water wasn't easy at all, she turned her head and complained about the plain taste of this fluid. "It's sooo boring and tastes like feeet", Harriet whined. "Come on, be a good girl and drink that for me, will you?", Louise asked, holding the glass closer to the younger one's face. It was like feeding her younger siblings but from her memory, even that was easier back then. These words seemed to do the trick though and the girl started sipping the water until half the glass was drowned.

"See, I didn't ask for more", Louise praised, putting the water aside to let Harriet lay down her head again. If that made her comfortable, then Louise wouldn't keep her from doing it. It didn't hurt anyone, did it? But when her ear hit Louise's tigh, she started sobbing.  
"Oh god, what's wrong, huh? It was just a little bit of water, no need to cry". The woman was a bit panicked. When did a pretty girl start crying in your lap for no visible reason?

"I c-can't do that, I'll fail", the green eyed girl sobbed, tears running down her face to drop on the older one's jeans. "What are you gonna fail?", she asked, stroking Harriet's hair like she did with her sisters. Her slight panic didn't go away though.  
"My classes". The crying made the slurring worse and the words coming out of her mouth weren't really understandable.

"Oh love, you'll manage, don't worry, aye? That's just the alcohol speaking. How about a nap, huh?". Harried nodded, pulling her legs up on the sofa and closing her eyes. "Woah, not here, too loud here. Want to sleep upstairs in my apartment? It's a lot more comfortable there", Louise offered, helping Harriet up. She'd have to hold the girl on her way to the flat as she appeared to be just as clumy as back at the interviews in those damn shoes that made her legs look deliciously long. Louises mind was going elsewhere.

She didn't bother telling Zayn about her and the cute curly leaving, she just left. The CEO lived in the same building, in the penthouse apartment. She locked the door behind them and walked Harriet over to the guest room, helping her to sit down on the bed. "Stay here, I'm gonna get you clean shorts to sleep in". The liquor's stickiness must've felt uncomfortable and jean shorts weren't nice to sleep in without being stained already.

When she came back from her bedroom and the walk-in closet (that wasn't even half full, to be honest), the girl was curled up on the bed, staring at the wall. "Here, put them on and gimme your shorts, I'll wash them so you can go home tomorrow", Louise said softly, to not startle the other one. Unfortunately, she didn't get any reaction out of her.  
Sighing she walked over to the bed when Harriet didn't move after a few more moments, turning her onto her back gently. Drunk people were so exhausting, ugh. That was how Zayn and Niall must always feel when she was drunk.

Louise bit her lip as she untied the flannel around Harriet's hips (it screamed gay, Harriet must like girls, did anybody know whether she was sapphic?) before opening the shorts. No way she'd let her sleep in the alcohol stained shorts. Her eyes went wide when she threw the shorts out of the guest room's door.  
Jesus, who told the girl it'd be a good idea to wear fucking lace panties to a party where everybody would get drunk? Some people still thought lingerie meant consent and although nothing would have been Harriet's fault if anything had happened, but it still wasn't the best idea.

Apparently, being without shorts brought life back into the younger girl. She sat up and got on her knees, holding onto Louise till she could look her in the eyes. "Pretty pretty eyes", she slurred. "Uhm, thank you. Yours are really pretty too". Harriet smiled, eyes glowing. Did that mean Louise liked her? Probably. So kissing was probably a good idea. Yes, a very good idea. Kissing showed affection. Kissing was good.

In fact, Louise wouldn't have minded (who would, Harriet was just too sweet to resist), but the girl was drunk. In other moments Louise wouldn't have cared about that either, but this cute Bambi didn't know what she had gotten herself into when she joined the party. So she sighed and pushed the girl back down on the mattress gently.

"No, Harriet. You're drunk and need sleep, come on. Let me put these shorts on you and then you sleep". The girl pouted, clearly not liking being rejected. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked just too cute being grumpy.  
After some more minutes, Harriet finally wore the grey adidas shorts Louise brought and was tucked in. It seemed as if all the mood changes wore her out, so she fell asleep pretty quickly.

Louise sighed contently, taking the shorts and flannel before leaving the room and closing the door to wash the clothes and go to bed herself.

***

Being hungover was not even close to as fun as it seemed when Lianne was. The light was too bright, the radio in the kitchen too loud and the pressure on Harriet's head too high. And those weren't her shorts, nor was she in her dorm with Lianne. So what the hell was going on? She had literally no idea what happened after her friend left her with the third whiskey-cola the evening before.

On tiptoes, Harriet left the room she was staying in, clutching her phone to her chest as she walked down the hallway. Following the music, she walked into the kitchen where a familiar figure was occupied making toast and tea.

Hungover tiptoeing wasn't really tiptoeing, so Louise heard Harriet approaching her as soon as the girl left the room down the hall. "Good morning", she said without turning around. Harriet jumped a bit and swallowed. That was embarrassing. Hungover in her boss's home, probably drunk talking to her boss and whatnot. Oh hell no. There was no way she didn't humiliate herself completely.  
"M-morning", she stuttered back.

"I washed your shorts, they should be dry by now", Louise said, turning around now to place a cup of tea in front of her guest. "A tad milk, no sugar, correct?", she asked. Harriet nodded awkwardly. "Right. Thank you". "No problem", Louise responded, smiling a bit while sitting down across the girl.

"First time hungover?", she asked, stirring her tea. "I wasn't, I mean, I didn't want to... Yeah..". "It's alright, love. That's college. And exams cause nervousness and too much alcohol. If this was your first time it's really impressing that you held on till now". Louise smiled friendly. No sign of being disappointed in her intern.

"It's rather embarrassing... Especially in front of my boss..". Harriet bit her lip, hiding behind the cuppa.  
"Don't worry, we've all been there. Also, you can still call me Louise, just please don't drag the name like last night".

The girl blushed deeply. "Sorry", she squeaked. "Did I, uh, do any other embarrassing things?".

Louise smirked a bit. "I think you tried to kiss me when I tried changing your shorts". The woman didn't think the girl across the counter could blush more, but surprise surprise, she could. It was rather amusing and suited Harriet's usually pale face well.

"I'm so sorry", the girl said, voice higher than ever, "That wasn't appropriate and business like at all".  
"You're right, it wasn't. But you can still be my intern", Louise reassured her. "Really?", Harriet asked surprised.  
"Yeah. One condition though". The girl nodded.  
"You're going out with me", Louise demanded, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Like a date?", Harriet asked, biting her lip which drove Louise just a little bit crazy.  
"Not like a date, a date. Tomorrow, six pm. I'll pick you up at the main entrance of your uni", the woman said, sipping her tea slowly.  
"Oh, uhm, okay. What, uh, what shall I wear?".  
"I quite liked that dress you wore to the interview. Just pick different shoes please, I can't have you hurt yourself". Louise smirked again. It was pretty mean to make Harriet flustered like that, but it was also pretty funny.

"Okay. I'll be there".

***

"She did what?", Lianne asked when she repainted her friend's nails in a deep violet color the next day. Harriet's headache was gone, thanks to Louise's brekfast and some ibuprofen.

"She made me go out with her?", Harriet answered in a questioning tone. "No, the other thing". "She, uh, she changed my shorts?". "Woah. And she didn't fuck you?". Lianne's eyes were wide open and if Harriet didn't know her friend was straight, she'd think Lianne would have fucked her if she was in Louise's position.

"She's my boss!", Harriet protested. "Yeah, but you're going on a date with her. In two hours". Harriet grumbled and blushed. "Oh my", Lianne said, face lighting up. "You fancy her! My little Harriet fancies her boss, oh my god". She laughed, coating her friend's nails with clear polish. "I do not". "You totally do",she teased. Finally, for the first time since knowing her, Harriet was in love (or something like that) and that gave her new teasing material (and payback for all the times she's teased Lianne).

"Hmpf". "Ha, I'm right. And she fancies you. Or at least your looks. I mean, she told you to wear that dress again". Lianne wiggled her eyebrows triumphantly. "I hate you". "You love me".  
Right now, Harriet would love to punch her friend for all of this but she didn't want to ruin her nails just yet.

When she put on her dress later, she had Lianne look for better shoes. Lianne was complaining though. "If you wear them again, you'll have to hold onto her", she said, throwing the shoes across the room to her friend. "Exactly", Harriet said, "Give me other shoes". "You only own converse and those crappy chelsea boots".

"They're not crappy", Harriet argued, pouting a bit. They were some of her favourites. "They are. And I can't lend you some because of your big feet".  
"I'm getting bullied", Harriet sighed, grabbing her black converse, causing Lianne to frown at her. "This is horrible", she said. "So are you". Harriet stuck her tongue out, starting to brush her hair until it fell down her shoulders beautifully.  
She hid the shadows under her eyes and some red spots with concealer before making her lips a tad darker with colored chapstick.

"How do I look?", she asked nervously, doing a little pirouette for her friend. "The shoes are horrible, but apart from that wonderful. Just hope she won't look at your feet".  
"Well, thank you. You really push my self esteem". The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You gotta go now, don't come back unfucked, byeee". "I hate you". "Have funnn". And the door was closed.

Harriet sighed, quickly organising her phone, keys and wallet in her coat pockets before walking to the main entrance carefully.

Louise was already there, leaning on her car. She wore a dark red dress, knee length with long sleeves made of lace and black high heels. Her short hair was a bit messy and her lips dark red. She looked stunning and Harriet's breath hitched when the woman walked over to her. She whistled, making the girl blush a bit.

"This dress suits you even more when your hair is open", she said, curling one of Harriet's curls around her finger. "Thank you", the girl responded, "These shoes make your legs long great".  
"Already looking down there, tsk", Louis said, smirking. "I wasn't -". "I know, I'm kidding. Don't take everything so serious, will ya?". Harriet nodded. "Come on then".

Louise held open the passenger door for the girl, slamming it shut before walking over to the drivers seat. Harriet took the moment to smooth her hands over the leather of the expensive-looking car seat. Hopefully it's faux leather, she thought. When her date sat in the drivers seat, she smiled at her amd they started driving in somewhat comfortable silence. 

They drove to some fancy restaurant that was definitely above Harriet's price level. She got paid well, but she spent her money on new clothes and a new schoolbag so this place was too expensive. While Louise looked for a parking spot, she chewed on her lip, trying to find the courage to tell her date that she couldn't afford this. It's happened before, when she first met Lianne but this was something else. 

When the car came to stop, Louise looked over to the beauty in her passenger seat, catching her staring at nothing. "Everything alright?", she asked, touching Harriet's arm slightly but the girl jumped anyway. "Uhm, yeah, why?", she asked, squirming a bit under Louise's gaze.

"Now, come on. You're staring at nothing and you're destroying your gorgeous lips with your teeth. Tell me", the woman encouraged. "Well, uh, this place is, well, a bit too expensive for me?".  
"So what?". Louise frowned. "I can't afford eating here...".

"I invited you, silly. You don't pay anything here. Don't argue".  
Harriet smiled a bit. "Okay.. Thank you". "You're very welcome. Let's get some food".  
It was a bit strange to Harriet to not have to worry about the money but Louise really seemed to have it thought through and she didn't want to ruin the evening by worrying.

They walked into the restaurant, a waiter showing them their reserved table. "What do you say", Louise started, "some wine or rather not?". She winked and Harriet rolled her eyes. "Rather not. I don't really like alcohol, to be honest".  
"Oh yeah? Seemed a bit different at Zayn's party". "Could we let that go?", Harriet whined embarrassed, making Louise laugh. "Never", she teased, winking at Harriet.

When the waiter returned they ordered water and some fancy dish Harriet forgot the name of. At least it was very delicious. Their conversation was light and flirty, although Harriet got flustered a bit too often for her liking (but Louise didn't complain). Louise was just so charming and more and more likable as she went on about her family and her passion for music that she got from her mother. Harriet herself opened up too, talking about her mother and sister, along with her interest in photography.

The evening went on and developed into a pleasant change from Harriet's usual everyday life. Their food was delicious and Louise was wonderful in every aspect.

"Maybe we could repeat that some time", Louise said when they walked back to the car a few hours later. Harriet smiled to the ground. "I'd love that", she said, hopping into the car when the door was opened for her. The ride back to campus was silent except for Harriet's humming along the music.

Back at campus, Louise walked her date to the main door of the dorms.  
"Well then... I liked this evening", the girl said, smiling at Louise. "I enjoyed it too", the woman replied, taking Harriet's hand. "I'm looking forward to the next time". "Me too".  
They stared at each other for some time before Louise leaned in, putting her hand on Harriet's cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to her plump lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ms Styles". She grinned, turning away to walk back to her car, leaving Harriet with red cheeks and a stupid smile on her face.

Their second date took place in a fast food restaurant because Harriet didn't really like that fancy restaurant (and she wanted to pay. Louise couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes the girl made at her, begging to let her pay. She secretly wondered where else the younger ne would beg like that).

On their third date Louise asked Harriet to be her girlfriend (the girl squealed and said yes happily).

The both of them exchanged sneaky kisses and touches at work, going out again a few times after that before Harriet got too occupied with studying for her exams. Louise let her study at work some time and made sure her girlfriend didn't overwork herself. The 27-year-old knew exactly how being overworked felt and she didn't want her still very young girlfriend practically dying because of this.

***

When all the exams were done, Harriet was done too. Everything was just so exhausting and she wanted to relax in so many ways, but how could she do that if her friend kept having Zayn over? She didn't want to witness their fucking anymore. Why did Zayn have to become comfortable with showing affection (and more...) in her company just now?

So she took a long expected step and asked Louise out. Well, she said she'd cook for her and Louise invited her to do that at her place. Dorms didn't have a kitchen and she'd rather not have her girlfriend see how tiny her personal space was just now, when all she wanted was have a nice evening.

Carrying two bags with ingredients, Harriet pressed the bell at the front door of the apartment complex Louise lived in about a week aftr the last exam. She took the lift and knocked on the penthouse door when she was at the top floor. The door was opened quickly and a wild kiss was placed on her lips. "God, I missed you", Louise mumbled, biting her girlfriend's lip a bit. "Missed you too", Harriet said a bit breathless. The last weeks really occupied her too much for her liking.

Louise took one of the bags and waved Harriet inside before locking the door. "So, what are ya gonna make for us?", the woman asked, unpacking the bags and looking at the stuff Harriet bought. "You'll see, but now you need to leave the kitchen till I call for you", the girl answered, grinning mischieviously.  
Louise pouted, causing Harriet to giggle and peck her lips. Then she pushed her girlfriend out of the kitchen.

While Harriet was cooking, Louise decided to create a relax zone in her bedroom. Massage, maybe a bit making out... Whatever would please her girlfriend and help her to relax. That was what she deserved after working so hard for ages. She could see how much it wore her out.

About an hour later Harriet called her back into the kitchen. Candles were lit and two plates with food were placed in front of each other on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm, smells wonderful, my love", Louise praised, kissing Harriet's cheek. "What's this?".  
"Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. I hope you'll like it", Harriet explained, preening under her girlfriend's compliment.  
"I'm sure I will. Let's eat".

They talked about exams and some other now unimportant things, at times even just enjoying each others company in silence while eating.  
When they finished their meals, Louise took Harriet's hand, leading her to the bedroom. It smelled like lavender and the room was lit in a soft sunset tone coming from LED-candles and fairy lights (which Louise only had because she was a sap for Harriet and knew her girl loved simple romantic settings).

"What's all this?", Harriet asked, turning around to Louise. "I want you to relax. Leave the stress behind. May I massage you?". The girl smiled, kissing her girlfriend for a few moments. "I'd love to", she said, walking over to the bed while slowly taking off her shorts and shirt. Louise watched her, biting her lip while her girlfriend stripped down to nothing but a red pair of lacey panties and a cute forest green bra.

Her girl was pure torture. A very gorgeous torture though.

Harriet laid down on her stomach, popping her head up on her hands. "You coming over?", she asked, voice sweet as sugar. Louise growled. "You little tease", she muttered, sitting down right next to Harriet's head. "I'll just let you know that this is the second time I see you in such lacey panties, and it's driving me crazy".

Harriet licked her lips, sitting up a bit to press her lips on Louise's. While the woman cupped her cheeks, she climbed on her lap, straddling her. Throwing her arms around Louise's neck, she licked over the older one's lips to make the kiss more intense.  
Louise grinned a bit, her hands sliding down the younger one's sides, one of them resting on her ass. 

"Hmm, I thought I'd give you a back massage?", she mumbled into Harriets mouth, before kissing down her neck. "Well", the girl panted, "I could think of better places for a massage". She moaned a bit as Louise sucked a love bite right above her collarbone.  
"You naughty girl you. Came here to get fucked, didn't you?", she asked into Harriet's ear, giving her goosebumps. "Yeah", she answered, hands going down to open Louise's pants.  
"I think we can do that", the woman smirked, flipping them over before kissing Harriet deeply.

***

Harriet was the first one to awake in the morning. She woke up being spooned by Louise, staying in her arms for a while just because it was so comfortable. But then she stood up to make breakfast and tidy the kitchen from yesterday's cooking before the leftover food started to run away on its own.

While water was boiling, she put the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned the counter. Then she made the tea and some toast. She decided to let Louise sleep, so she had breakfast on her own, humming a soft tune until someone put their arms around her stomach. "Morning beautiful", Louise whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss just under her earlobe. "Mornin' Lou", Harriet smiled, taking a sip of her gea. "Ohhh, you made tea, you're the best", the woman cheered, eyes glistening in the morning sun.

"Well somehow I have to repay you for last night...". She giggled a bit and Louise rolled her eyes. Only Harriet would think she'd have to repay her own girlfriend for sex. "You're enough repayment", she said, winking. "That was cheesy". "You like it, don't be silly". "Caught", Harriet said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

They ate their breakfast flirting with each other until the door opened and Clifford ran staight to them, wagging his tail in excitement. Not only Louise was there, but one of his other favourite persons in the world too, who should he approach first? "Cliff, hiii", Harriet said, smiling down at him.  
Harriet it was. He put his paws in her lap, letting her pet is head while sniffling around her lap for a possible treat.

"Hellooo", someone else said, coming closer and eyeing Harriet who was shifting uncomfortably now. If she had known Louise awaited a visitor she would've put on more than just her panties and a long shirt. "Who's your gorgeous company?", the man asked Louise, grinning in a teasing manner. "Back off, leprechaun. She's mine", Louise growled, putting her arms around Harriet protectively.

"He's harmless, kitten, don't worry", she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "Don't scare her away, Niall".

"Whoops, sorry". The guy grinned, not looking sorry at all. "Hi, I'm Niall. Somehow friends with this person and dogsitter when she wants to raw someone". He pointed over to Louise who stuck her tongue out to him.  
"Harriet", the girl responded. "Ah, so you're the perfect girl my dear friend won't shut up about", Niall said, grinning while snatching a toast from Louise's plate.  
"Shut up, Niall", Louise said, slapping his arm. "Oh no, let him talk", Harriet grinned, happy to be able to tease back for once.  
Louise rolled her eyes, petting Clifford's head. She kissed Harriet's temple and looked at her lovingly.

Maybe going to that internship interview wasn't too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the first time in ages that I've published or written something so I'm low-key excited. It's also my first time publishing here so I just took one of my oneshots from Wattpad and hopefully improved it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
